udwfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Destiny Wrestling
Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) is a sports entertainment and video game YouTube channel dealing primarily professional wrestling, simulated using WWE video games. Abraham Lincoln plays the primary authority figure, though in reality the channel is run by YouTuber Nearphotison. History Season One The first season of UDW was played with WWE '13. The season opened with the UDW Universal Championship Tournament, which crowned The Hulk as the first ever Universal Champion. Spawning from this was a feud between Hulk and Kratos, which dominated most of the season up to North Pole Riot. Many of UDW's premier championships were introduced in this season. On top of the Universal Championship, Justin Bieber was crowned as the inaugural All-Star Champion, World's Finest (Superman and Batman) were made the inaugural Tag Team Champions, and Wonder Woman was awarded the Divas Championship. In the early stages of this season, several secondary arenas were used as shows, which were later replaced. This includes shows like Raw, Capitol Punishment, Heat, Graveyard Shift, Rumble in the Ruins, and later Punisher Hour and Matrix. This season introduced many of UDW's recurring concepts, such as the Royal Rumble match, the Money in the Bank Ladder match, and the Elimination Chamber match. Season Two The second season of UDW was played with WWE 2K14. This season introduced a second brand for female competitors. The Divas Championship was upgraded to a world championship, and two new championships were introduced for the brand. Hit-Girl won a battle royal over Lara Croft, Kim Possible, Storm, Carmen Sandiego, and She-Ra to become the first National Women's Champion. Additionally, Tequila Sunrise (Reiko Hinomoto and Dixie Clemets defeated The Amazons (Wonder Woman and Xena) to become the first Divas Tag Team Champions. This season also established a more regular set of arenas, including the ones for UDW Showcase and UDW Divas. Additionally, UDW Muscle League was set up as a secondary show to Showcase, and UDW Light Hope was set up as a secondary show for Divas. UDW Super Smash became an additional show that hosted both Showcase and Divas. Season Three The third season of UDW was played with WWE 2K14. This season saw the start of the first Ultimate Destiny Grand Prix, though it would not complete until season four. Season Four The fourth season of UDW was played with WWE 2K16. In this season the first Ultimate Destiny Grand Prix concluded at Coast to Coast IV with The Hulk defeating Jason Voorhees to become the inaugural champion. Season Five The fifth season of UDW was played with WWE 2K16. Season Six The sixth season of UDW saw an upgrade to WWE 2K18. With it came a rebranding of the women's brand from "Divas" to "Radiance", with the World Divas Championship and Divas Tag Team Champion both swapping out the word "Divas" for "Women's". It also saw the introduction of promo segments, which would sometimes air alongside the daily matches and add an element of personality to the ongoing storylines. Champions Other accomplishments External links *UDW on YouTube Category:Wrestling Organizations